


French Braids and Nightmares

by AAVasconcelo



Series: 9 Months For Life (Karmel Series) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: No matter how much she fears lose him like once she did, Mon-El always proves her he isn't going anywhere.





	French Braids and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not posting in a while. The college it's literally consuming all my time but here I am. I know, all of our hearts are suffering with this season finally. Mon-El having to leave Earth. I couldn't let the story end like this (Although I know he will be back on season 3).
> 
> This fic is part of a series but you don't have to necessarily read the other parts to understand or fully appreciate it. 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, love, sweet comments and kudos you leave on my stories, it means the world to me! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and I hope you all enjoy! Love you all! Have a wonderful day! xoxoxox Ana
> 
> PS: KARAMEL FOREVER!!!

It was a cold night and, although you could see goosebumps on her arms, Kara insisted in sleep with the windows opened. One of her arms was rested on Mon-El’s chest and the other on her big belly, covered by his own.

In her dreams she was walking with his arms around her, the warmth of his body maintaining her cosy, as they were making their way over the National City Central Park on that winter day. She was hearing his laughter invade her ears and his smile was as natural as the wind. Looking at his pale blue eyes she was seeing her future on them until…. Until he suddenly desdapiears and the next thing she sees is him, trapped on that pod that once took him away from Earth to throw him into another world. 

Her heart was sinking inside her chest and this time he wasn’t coming back, he was gone forever. The hot big tears wetting her cheeks. She was crying out his name but he was already gone. Kara could hear his voice calling for her but couldn’t see him, couldn’t help him.

“Kara! KARA!”

“MON-EL COME BACK, I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!”

“KARA! WAKE UP!”

Instantly she opened her eyes facing a pair of pale ones starring at her with concern and pain. He was there, he was alive, it was just a dream. A nightmare. 

“I…I…” - she was drying the tears on her face but it was hard to talk. She passed her arms around him so tightly that if he wasn’t an alien she would probably had broken a few of his ribs. 

“Shhh! Everything is okay, I’m here! You are safe!” - caressing her hair he embraced her even tightly but with enough caution to not press too much her belly. Planting soft kisses on the top of her head he slowly calmed her down, feeling her arms relax around him until she was good enough to separate a bit to face him.

“Hey…are you more calm now?”

She nodded and taking a deep breath opened a light smile. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I…It’s that nightmare again. And every single time…I can’t …you don’t return ..I…” the tears were coming back again, reddening her eyes. Mon-El once again embraced her to make sure he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Hey! You don’t need to worry, I’m here and always will be. You’re not gonna lose me!”

Those words were like a song she plays on repeat every time he goes out to fight some bad thing or when they are apart. That night though, with so lived images on her head, with the pain from that fateful day and from the days that passed without him on her chest, the song wasn’t working. She wanted him, that was all. Him all the time to make sure they were one and never apart. 

Mon-El gently cupped her face on his warm hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb. For a moment he allowed himself to lose his toughs on the deep ocean that were her eyes, like if he was capable to take off all that pain. It was his way to assure her his love would never change. He promised Kara she would be in his heart forever and he surly was accomplishing that. 

“ Listen Kara. That day, those months. All I could though about was you, that I had to make anything in my power to come back to you and here I am. Our time apart it’s forever in the past because I’m not going anywhere. Not even galaxies of distance between us made me love you less or stop trying to come back to you. I’m here now forever because…” - he gently pressed his hands on her belly, feeling the life emanating from it - “you are my future.”

Kara allowed a smile to cross her lips. He was right. They were safe, he was there and everyday was proving to her that he wasn’t going anywhere. Every single time he went out to fight, to protect her and their family and their planet, he came back, stronger and with more passion in his eyes. 

“See..that’s the smile I fall for everyday!”

In that particular moment Kara was reassured that there was no one she loved more than him. 

“ You know…you need to relax and I have the perfect thing to make you… fly!” 

He gave her a grin and she just rolled her eyes and smiled back. 

“Please turn around and allow me!”

She obeyed him. With her back facing him she felt his hands passing trough her hair. His fingers first brushed it to remove all the knots that formed while her head was rested on the pillow. Then, he started to separate strands and she lost herself in his touch, in his love. 

Kara didn’t realize he had finished until he took his hands out of her hair. 

“All done!”

She turned back at him facing his lighted face, his eyes so calming. 

“ What you have done to my hair?”

“Go take a look!”

She put herself up going to the near mirror, with Mon-El behind her. Facing her figure on the reflective surface she saw her hair braided.

“I know it’s not perfect but Alex and Lyra are helping me. I hope I will improve my skills in the next 2 months.”

Kara was mesmerized by what his, often, clumsy hands had made in her hair. The braid wasn’t bad at all, actually, it was looking a lot alike the ones that are made by people with years of practicing.

She turned to find his eyes on her.

“When did you ….?”

“On the breaks Alex would come teach me. But you have to thank the girl from the I.T. for letting me train on her hair.”

“It’s beautiful! You did such a great job!”

“Thank you!”

“Why you learned to make a french braid?”

“Well…we are having a little girl. I’ve to be prepared !”

Hearing those words made Kara sure that it was impossible to love him more. (Little did she know he would prof that wrong so many times in the future.)

Enveloping him on her embrace she felt safe. The nightmare wasn’t bothering her anymore. No matter what they had faced, the time they were apart, how life separated them, in the end they were together and she knew it would be like that always. 

Together the went back to bed. The cold air of the winter night touching her skin but didn't causing a reaction since her warmer was just beside her. 

Mon-El caressed her face until she close her eyes again. She still heard though, he whispering to their children he would be there for them forever and, when he said on her ear, like he does every night, that he would be with her forever and always and that no matter how many galaxies he would have to cross, he would always come back to her, she knew they would be okay.

I love you was the last thing she heard before her body fall asleep again.


End file.
